


Compatible

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Sexuality, accidental rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: For as long as Armitage Hux has known he was attracted to other alphas, he's ignored all the messiness of human mating. Unfortunately, Kylo Ren is hard to ignore.





	Compatible

Hux has never really paid sex any attention. He takes his pills, doesn’t go into rut, and simply ignores any of the scents around him. It’s inconsequential, in the grand scheme of things. Sometimes, looking over old Imperial records, he notices the tendency to promote alphas over omegas. It’s one of the many things that makes the Order _better_ than its predecessor. After all, what good is a society where one third of the population is viewed as superior to the rest? 

Every so often, he catches a whiff of someone’s scent as he makes his way down a corridor. A floating current of sweetness, or a breath of air carrying warm mustiness. He shakes his head. If he had his way, they would all wear scent blockers as well, avoid any of the messiness of human life. It would make things so much simpler. No temptations, no interests beyond the Order. He’d been overruled, though, when he brought that to the high council. It was enough to have them all on suppressants, they’d told him. 

_“After all,” Admiral Mattis had said, “not everyone wants to live a life without a mate.”_

_Hux had shaken his head, but acquiesced. There was nothing to argue with, after all. He couldn’t claim to be indifferent to the idea of a mate, though he knew and liked people who were._

And now he simply shakes it off, letting his nostrils flare and the muscles of his stomach twitch when he catches the dark heat of an alpha from somewhere across the bridge. 

For as long as he hasn’t been paying any attention to it - or trying not to - he’s known that he’s different. When they were in the academy, some of the other alphas had waxed lyrical about the smell of an omega, had whispered behind their hands about the omegas in their dorms, about how sweet they would taste, about the deep scent of honey and flowers in summer that followed them about. Some of the others hadn’t cared at all, simply going about their lives as though everyone, alphas, betas, and omegas alike, were no more interesting than the passing bantha. 

Hux wasn’t like either group. He could imagine, he thought to himself, what it might feel like, maybe, to be interested in someone else, to want to touch and caress them. When he felt the heat of another alpha close to him, the darkness of their scent, the thick rawness of it, he could imagine what they mean. It used to make him shiver, thighs tightening and shoulders drawing themselves back of their own accord. But that is all. 

So he’s known he was different. But it’s always been easy to ignore. He has pretended long enough that none of it matters to him, that it’s started to become true. He’ll never find a mate, not like he is, and so why should he or anyone else focus on that? 

He’s walking down the officer’s housing corridor in the Finalizer when he’s finally forced to reconsider. He’s just stepped out of his quarters, turning towards the bridge. It happens when he arrives in front of Ren’s door. He probably shouldn’t be surprised at that. Almost everything of consequence seems to have something to do with Ren, however much he wishes that weren’t true. 

It hits him like a crashing TIE, slamming into him. Hux staggers, clutching the wall. The scent seems to fill him up, cradling him and reaching around to draw him in. It’s thick in the air, and when he takes an involuntary breath in, his cock hardens a little in his trousers. He shakes his head. This has never happened before. 

A few more steps, and Hux is certain about where the scent is coming from. It seems to seep out from under Ren’s door, filling up the corridor and making the air as thick as jelly. Hux’s lips drag their way downward, a frown creasing his face. He turn to the panel. 

When he buzzes Ren, there is no answer. Hux groans. He slams his palm into the door controls, overriding them in a single blast of biometrics. The door squeals as it opens, and Hux has to grab the frame to hold himself upright. A blast of warm air comes out to meet him. He tumbles inside, face flushing at the feel of the room. 

It’s empty. Ren’s small desk sits barren in one corner, a data pad resting haphazardly on the edge. The chair is pushed back, as though it was vacated in a hurry. Hux makes his way across the empty floor, carefully avoiding the pedestal in the corner. He can feel Vader’s twisted helmet leering at him though, a slumped face that looms out of the darkness and cuts through the thick scent of the room. Hux takes a deep breath. 

It’s a mistake. Hux staggers again, his stomach clenching and his cock hardening so fast that he feels lightheaded. He limps over to the inner door of Ren’s bedroom, banging on it so hard that his fist feels numb. 

“Ren!” he shouts, “Ren, I know you’re in there.”

There’s no response. Hux leans, panting, against the door, his chest heaving. He reaches up, running a hand through his hair and straightening his jacket. He feels out of control, wild, as though he’s tipping over and edge, and soon all that will be left are those things stored deep inside him that he so desperately tries to hide. He slams his fist into the door again. 

“What!” 

The door slams open, and Ren stands on the other side, panting, his face flushed. His voice is too loud for the space between them, the question slamming into Hux like a wall. 

“Ren…” Hux starts, but then pauses. Ren is looming over him, sweat standing out on his skin. He’s naked from the waist up, and Hux can see where his nipples are perked up, perfect and pink as they stand out from the curve of his pecs. Hux’s eyes travel down his body, tracing a slow line over Ren’s cut abs and down to where a trail of hair leads into his leggings. They catch and snag on those leggings, on the way they tent forwards. 

“Ren, are you in rut?” he gasps out. He’s never seen another alpha like this. He thought everyone took suppressants to prevent their ruts. 

“What does it look like, Hux?” Ren growls. His teeth are bared, and the words roar in Hux’s ears. He shivers a little, stepping closer to Ren. 

“Did your suppressants fail?” he manages to ask. He clenches his fists at his side, willing himself not to reach out and trace the line of sweat running down Ren’s chest. 

“Can’t take them. Force doesn’t… doesn’t interact well.”

Ren’s eyes look a little wild now, searching the room behind Hux, frantic. He’s so close that Hux can feel his breath as it rushes out. Hux digs his nails into his palms, trying to keep himself from stepping forward and into the close embrace of Ren’s scent. 

“You could… ask an omega for help?” he suggests, his voice wavering a little as Ren tosses his hair. _You could ask me for help,_ he thinks to himself. Ren could let him run his fingers through those curls that are soaked with sweat, could let Hux lick the deep musk of his scent from the curve of Ren’s throat. He could let Hux try this desperate forbidden thing, this joining that he’s never wanted before. 

“Can’t,” Ren growls. He winces as he shifts from foot to foot. Hux arches his back a little, feeling the press of his cock as it thickens in his trousers. He wonders what it feels like, what the burning in the pit of Ren’s stomach is like. Does it hurt? What is the swelling at the base of his cock like? Hux has never truly felt it, never let his knot press into someone, or even into the close embrace of a toy. Sometimes he cups it with his hand when he comes, massaging it, but he knows that's a world away from feeling it locking him together with another alpha. 

“Why not?” He asks. Now, smelling and feeling this, he wonders how Ren can resist. It seems needlessly masochistic. 

“Not an omega. Won’t work. Don’t want them.” Ren’s voice is getting increasingly tense, his cheeks flushing and a drop of sweat running down the bridge of his nose and hovering, about to fall, at the tip. 

“What?” Hux asks. 

“Don’t want an omega. Never have.”

Hux sucks in a sharp breath. Sweat springs out on his temples, and he takes a step closer to Ren.

“What do you want, Ren?”

“Can’t tell you,” Ren groans. Hux is so close now that he can feel the heat pouring off Ren’s skin, can feel how it presses into him, making his mouth water. He wonders what Ren tastes like, how it would feel to lick him clean, to suck at the knot that has to be aching to form at the base of his cock. Hux bites hard on his lip. 

“Why not?” He manages to keep his voice steady, even as he arches his back, squaring his shoulders and widening his chest, showing off for Ren. 

“Just can’t,” Ren mumbles as he stares at Hux. His eyes run over Hux’s body, and they feel as though they’re taking him apart, skimming away the thin facade of formality and finding the tender human skin beneath. 

“This is the First Order, Ren. We don’t frown on desire,” Hux repeats what Matttis has said in that long ago council meeting. He’d wondered at it at the time, but now he knows the truth of it. He knows how much he wants this burning desire satiated, how much he wants to let Ren rut and spend his pleasure against him. 

“Won’t help. You don’t want me.”

Hux gasps again. He wonders if Ren knows what he said, if he meant to tell Hux that. He doesn’t ask, though, not yet. Instead, he reaches out, pressing one trembling finger against the middle of Ren’s chest. Ren growls, the sound rumbling low in his chest, and then his strong hands are coming up to grab Hux’s shoulders. He pulls Hux close, and before Hux can truly think about what is happening, one of Ren’s hands is wound in his hair, the other squeezing his ass. 

“You should leave,” Ren growls, but then he presses his leg between Hux’s, his mouth going to Hux’s jaw. 

Hux groans at Ren’s cock presses against his thigh, as Ren’s teeth scrape along the line of his jaw. He arches into Ren’s touch, wishing that he could feel the heat of Ren’s bare chest against his own skin. 

“Why?” He finally manages to ask. 

“Hux, you don’t know what it’s like,” Ren’s fingers clench on Hux’s ass, “You don’t want this.”

“What do you know, Ren?” Hux retorts. 

“I’m an alpha,” Ren’s cock twitches, even as his face distorts. “It’s not… we’re not… compatible?”

“By what standards, Ren?” Hux finally lets his hands paw over Ren’s chest, pinching at his nipples, then skimming over those incredible abs. “By the rules of some antiquated order of Force mystics? By the laws of some planets that still think that food from a conservator is worse from you than food still covered in dirt from a garden? You’re _Kylo Ren_. I refuse to bow to the ideals of twisted people from an earlier age. I would have thought you brave enough to do so as well.”

The words fall from his lips before he can consider them, but once they spill out, he doesn’t want to call them back. They burn in the air between his body and Ren’s searching lips, more honest than anything Hux thinks he has ever said. 

“Hux,” Ren groans. “I can’t…”

“Do you not want me?” Hux asks harshly. It’s challenging to believe that with the way Ren’s fingers are making their way between his thighs, stroking the skin there. 

“ _I’m in rut, Hux_ ” Ren’s lips are pulling back from his teeth. “I’m going to have to knot you. Take you, push you against the bed, fuck you hard.”

“And?”

“I… you’re an alpha…” Ren manages. 

Hux pulls away from Ren’s hands, though they clutch at him as he steps back. Then he loosens his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clang. His trousers follow, along with his tunic, until he stands in his undershirt and boxers, cock hard, a wet spot already forming on the fabric. Ren’s eyes are pressing into him, and he can smell the sharp tang of Ren’s rut as it strengthens with every piece of clothes he removes. 

Hux takes a deep breath. Then he lets his boxers fall to the floor. He makes his way, naked, to Ren’s bed, climbing on it. It is the work of only a moment to gather his knees under himself, press his cheek to the mattress, and present. 

The sound of indrawn breath is loud behind him. There’s a quick pound of feet, and then Ren is behind him, grabbing his hips roughly. His cock presses against Hux’s ass, thick and hot even in his Ren’s leggings. Hux moans against the mattress for a moment, then gathers himself. 

“Take me,” he orders. “Slick your fingers up and put them in me, open me up for your knot. Ren, I’ve wanted to feel an alpha for so long. If you want this too, take me, take me because I need you.”

It’s as though something is clicking into place inside him, some piece of him that he could never access before. He wants Ren more than he’s ever wanted anyone before, more than his few hurried encounters in the pleasure rooms of planets which welcome alpha/alpha coupling. 

It has to be the scent, the feel of Ren’s burning hot fingers as they squeeze tight on Hux’s soft waist. The feral growl as Ren pulls his hips away from Hux’s ass makes him shiver. Hux looks over his shoulder to see Ren pulling a bottle of lube from beneath the bed. Ren’s hands shake as he pops it open. Hux arches his back a little more, his ass in the air like an omega in heat, and he has never felt more powerful. With Ren trembles behind him, eyes fixed on the spread of Hux’s legs, he feels as though he could take on the world, as though he could pound his fists against anyone who has ever laughed at the idea of two alphas together and win. 

The first brush of Ren’s fingers against his hole has Hux shaking too. He presses back against them, growling low in his throat. Ren gives an answering growl, the sound lowering to a rumble in his chest as he presses his fingertip inside Hux. 

Hux’s face goes hot, his whole body warming with Ren’s finger. He can’t imagine what it will be like once Ren is all the way inside him. Just the sound of Ren’s rumbling moan as he works another finger inside Hux is enough to have Hux arching his back and trying to take more. 

“Flip… flip over,”

Ren's... Kylo’s voice is almost inhumanly low, a rough burr of a thing that resonates through Hux’s bones. He wants to roll in it, to drench himself in the sound of Kylo’s need. It takes Hux a few moments to realize that Kylo has asked him something, and a few more to gather himself together enough to reply. 

“Why?” He manages. His mouth is wet from panting and his cheeks burn even as he looks back at Kylo.

“Don’t want to take you like an omega,” Kylo tells him. “Maybe later. First time should be different.”

The effort of stringing together the words, of keeping himself in control enough to ready Hux for his cock, its all starting to wear on Kylo. Hux can see the way lines are forming as tendons stand out on his neck. His face is shining with sweat. Hux nods against the pillow, then clears his throat. 

“Ok,” he agrees. 

Kylo pulls his fingers out too quickly, and Hux’s ass burns. He ignores it, though, turning over and arching his back a little, showing himself off for Kylo. It’s almost instinct, the way he tries show Kylo his cock, the knot already trying to form. 

Hux’s skin goes hot as Kylo’s fingers find their way to his hip bones. A moan rips its way out of his throat and his eyes slip shut. 

“I need you to watch me,” Kylo says. 

Hux whimpers, but forces himself to look up as Kylo slides three fingers back into them, spreading them open wide. Kylo’s mouth is open. He breathes heavily as he spreads his fingers wide. Hux is so enthralled by him that he hardly notices the burn. It echoes through him, warm and reassuring even as it hurts. When his fingers start to ache, he realizes he has them twisted in the sheets, clenched on thin fabric. 

“I’m ready,” he manages, the scent of Kylo’s rut making his head light now that his face isn’t pressed to the pillow. 

Kylo pulls away. Hux runs his own fingers over his cock as he watches Kylo slick himself up. He trembles. He never even imagined doing this, never let himself think of what it would be like.

“I’m ready,” he repeats, when Kylo pauses above him. “Please alpha. Please knot me.”

The words feel strange between his lips, but Hux has never been more sure of something in his life. When Kylo’s eyes go wide, and the last vestige of control falls away from him, Hux knows he’s said the right thing. 

After that, there is not time to worry about rights and wrongs. 

Hux groans as Kylo pushes inside him. His entire body feels like its being remade. His skin is covered in goosebumps, and his thighs tremble. He has to hold them apart, force them not to clamp down around Kylo’s hips as Kylo works himself into Hux’s ass. 

The air has gone thick with their mingled scents. Hux licks his lips, then bites down, tasting blood as Kylo finally seats himself in Hux’s ass. He grabs as Kylo’s hips, holding him there for a few seconds. Kylo growls, his eyes feral as he looks up at Hux. But he slowly calms, nodding, letting them rest, pressed together, for a few long seconds. 

Hux nods. Kylo groans and pulls out, his cock sliding wetly, the slap of his hips against Hux’s skin loud in the bedroom. 

“Such a good alpha, waiting just for me,” Hux murmurs as Kylo starts to fuck him in earnest. “Waiting, ignoring all those omegas, just looking for me, for my cock, for my knot. I know you want to see me come while we’re tied together.”

The words spill out of him, breathy. He pants them, words he has never even imagined before. They taste like freedom on his lips. 

Kylo is slamming into him now, the rut in full force, but he moans at Hux’s words, nodding frantically. His fingers tighten on Hux’s hips. Hux will have bruises there tomorrow. Maybe in other places, with the force Kylo is fucking him into the mattress. Hux smiles at the thought. He’s never wanted to see the marks of someone else’s passion on his skin, but now, he thinks he likes the idea of it. 

“I…” Kylo starts. 

“Knot me,” Hux orders. “I need it.”

He’s not there yet himself, but his own cock fills even farther when Kylo’s knot presses up against the rim of his ass. Hux whines in spite of himself. Kylo’s eyes shine as he pushes past the initial resistance of Hux’s body, fitting the knot inside Hux. 

Hux feels his eyes water. It’s more pleasure than he’d ever imagined. Kylo is stretching him to the limit, filling him up and opening him, and there is nothing left but the feel of Kylo’s cock inside him, the knot pulsing as Kylo fucks deep into Hux. Wordless sounds spill from Hux’s lips, and his cock is suddenly unbearably hard. 

When his hand finds it, stroking frantically at the shaft, Hux comes with a shout. Kylo is still inside him, and he feels himself clamp down on Kylo’s knot, his back arching and his cock spilling over his soft belly. 

“Hux,” Kylo groans. The rush of warmth inside Hux as Kylo comes helps to ground him a little, but only just enough that he can focus on the gleam in Kylo’s eyes, can feel every jerk and pulse of Kylo’s cock inside him. 

Kylo collapses down on top of him, rolling them so they’re both on their sides. Hux presses his face into Kylo’s neck, not quite wanting to look at him now that they’re tied together. He licks along the curve of Kylo’s throat, drinking down the smell of his rut. It’s gone a little warmer now, musk and sweet sweat and the undertone of metallic danger that follows the other alpha around wherever he goes. It coats Hux’s tongue, filling him up just as Kylo’s cock still fills his ass.

There’s a long sigh from above him and he pulls back enough to see Kylo’s faint smile. 

“What?” He asks, trying to snap, and not quite managing with the taste of Kylo’s sweat on his lips and Kylo’s scent filling the room. 

“You… you let me knot you,” Kylo says. 

“Well, I think I’m _letting you_ right now,” Hux squeezes his ass and feels Kylo’s cock twitch inside him. Kylo groans, digging his fingers into Hux’s waist. 

“Fuck, Hux, you let me knot you in rut. I’m gonna have to do it again, you know.”

Hux nods. He hadn’t thought of that when he’d stumbled into the room, had only barely been able to keep himself together in the face of Kylo’s naked body. But he’d realized it about the time Kylo’s first finger had found its way into his ass. Kylo won’t be satisfied with knotting Hux once. He’ll need it at least two more times, and now that Hux has offered himself up, no other alpha, beta, or omega with satisfy Kylo as much, at least not this rut. 

“I guess you’ll just have to make sure I’m pleased enough to let you knot me again,” Hux murmurs, grinning at Kylo. 

Kylo growls, and suddenly a huge hand finds its way to Hux’s cock, working between them frantically, even as Kylo sinks his teeth into Hux’s shoulder. Hux laughs, shaking, shivering, knowing that there’s no chance Kylo will let him leave unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ I love my kylux twit fam. This definitely wouldn't have gotten written without you. 
> 
> \+ This is my first venture into A/B/O. Be gentle!
> 
> \+ I really wanted to create a omegaverse world which would be ace and demi inclusive. I'm crossing my fingers that it worked. 
> 
> \+ find me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
